creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2014
12:36 Cube to Flormon (sj) 12:37 bo to nowe konto geniuszu (facepalm) 12:37 Ja jestem Cube 12:37 wait, zmienię konto 12:37 Flormon to kosmita (sj) 12:37 kurke ale lagi 12:37 Wszyscy bądżmy Cube 12:37 Nie możesz wejść na swoje stare? Zapomniłeś hasła? 12:37 (cube) 12:37 Zamknął konto 12:37 ja też zmienię się w Cube'a (Sj) 12:37 O Cube 12:37 on stare zamknął 12:37 jakiś gostek się za ciebie podawał 12:37 Cube zostaje? 12:37 0-o a jednek to był Cube 12:38 Ejjjjj 12:38 luzerka, tak jak painto napisał, zamknąłem je 12:38 ale czemu? 12:38 Zostaje pan? 12:38 zamknął stare konto kilka dni przed tym jak wprowadzili opcję odzyskania zamkniętego konta 12:38 peszek 12:38 Cube jaki masz Email (sj) 12:38 * DizzY przykuwa Cube łańcuchem do siebie 12:38 tera nie uciekniesz 12:38 (derp) 12:38 będę do ciebie pisał (sj) 12:38 fak, idzie burza 12:38 CUUUBE 12:38 Zostajesz? 12:39 Krzch 12:39 Błagam zostań (derp) 12:39 Cube chce zostać, ale ED ma jego biurokrate 12:39 będziemy mieli darmowe marchewki (sj) 12:39 Właśnie, zostań. Plosimy (;_;) 12:39 Cube jak zostaniesz to ci się pobawić RPG 12:39 ;_; 12:40 (T_T) jak nie zostaniesz to się popłaczę (T_T) 12:40 Ja też 12:40 Cube albo daj mi biurokrate 12:40 kto to przyszedł? Kim jesteś nowy na czacie? Podaj swoje namiary! 12:40 :D 12:40 Siemka 12:40 pierwszy raz piszę z Cube'em (Sj) 12:40 Siemka 12:40 Hexa 12:40 elo 12:40 byłem na twojej wiki (sj) 12:40 ale nie było ciebie 12:40 Cube 12:40 Cube 12:40 Warto wiedziec XD 12:41 ZW (FY) 12:41 Cube 12:41 Mam Moda (sj) 12:41 a kto to ten cube? XD 12:41 * DizzY wyrzucił KrzychPL111 z czatu 12:41 * KrzychPL111 nie 12:41 marzenia 12:41 (derp) 12:41 nein 12:41 szkoda (derp) 12:41 Painto nei wiesz? 12:41 * BowserXL wyrzucił DizzY z czatu 12:41 (sj) 12:41 EJ CUBE ZOSTAJESZ? 12:41 Cube to ten co mu ciagle donosiłeś na mnie i pedatora 12:41 (FACEPALM) 12:41 * Luzerka1212 wyrzuciła wszystkich z czatu XD 12:42 przecież wiem 12:42 xd 12:42 XD 12:42 TAK, ZOSTAJĘ 12:42 fajnie 12:42 OMAJGAT MAM GET THE CAMERA 12:42 Cube 12:42 fajnie 12:42 TAK (SJ) 12:42 Zajeb***** 12:42 idziesz na urodziny Kane? 12:42 wiem do kogo iść jak mnie dzikusy napadną :> 12:42 (sj) 12:42 obraził się? (T_T) 12:42 YEEEYY CUBE ZOSTAJE ^^ 12:42 YEEEY 12:42 Cube wróci (sj) 12:42 Jeeej 12:42 (derp) 12:42 (pinkie) 12:43 (Rarity) 12:43 I w tym momencie wszyscy są szczęśliwi 12:43 (flyttershy) 12:43 /me zablokował Bot Kostki 12:43 (fluttershy) 12:43 (fluttershy) 12:43 XD 12:43 (cotokurdejest) 12:43 XD 12:43 (pinkie) 12:43 ale byście mnie wtedy pokochali 12:43 XD 12:43 (cube) 12:43 Cube 12:43 DizzY, srsly? 12:43 (jelly) 12:43 zrób emotkę z Yoshim (sj) 12:43 Nie 12:43 Cube zostaje (jelly) 12:43 tag 12:43 nie banuj będę grzeczny 12:43 będę szczęśliwy (sj) 12:43 Bot Kostki 12:43 Jestem Cegłą 12:43 nie 12:43 (troll) 12:44 lama 12:44 Dobra, dajcie mi dowody, które po prostu będą zmuszały helperów, żeby mi przywrócić uprawnienia 12:44 tzn. linki 12:44 Czekaj 12:44 Szukam petycji 12:44 * DizzY tuli Cube 12:44 * BowserXL myję Cube'a w wannie 12:44 tera dasz mi moda? 12:44 A nie możesz po prostu ED poprosić? xd 12:44 śmierdzisz D: 12:44 Bowser to GAAY 12:44 * DizzY uderza Bowsera w twarz 12:44 Hah! Gayyy! 12:45 nie mów tak do Cube 12:45 XD 12:45 Dizzy to lesbijka 12:45 Dont be such a baby 12:45 Nie e 12:45 * BowserXL wrzuca wszystkich do wanny (sj) 12:45 (ALL!) 12:45 Luzerka to HOMO 12:45 XD 12:45 siebie też 12:45 krzych, nwm czy prośba coś tu zdziała 12:45 Bo Będziemy z Painto kickować 12:45 (all!) nie bo bi!!!! 12:45 12:45 \ 12:45 Zdziała 12:45 od teraz stop 12:45 Krzych 12:45 PW 12:45 ? 12:45 Pow 12:45 PW 12:46 Pow 12:46 pow 12:46 pow? 12:46 stop 12:46 Piw pow? 12:46 Smoke weed everyday 12:46 Zrobię taki gif 12:46 Na wiki 12:46 I będzie cacy 12:46 (all!) 12:47 I don't like poeple who smokes weeds. 12:47 zróbcie emotke z Yoshim (sj) 12:47 nie 12:47 Cube to musi mnie nauczyć emotki wstawiać xd 12:47 Krzych 12:47 DizzY 12:48 napraw muzyke na profilu 12:48 bo jej nie słyszę 12:48 Bo jej nie mam 12:48 CUUUBE 12:48 Wątek:41403 12:48 Naprawiłem 12:48 ale czemu ona się nie powtarza 12:48 Danke 12:48 D: 12:48 Cube na profilu ma Muzykę Cube World (sj) 12:48 Krzych napraw 12:49 nein 12:49 tag 12:49 nein 12:49 tag 12:49 a Ed to usunęła zdjęcie Go To Sleep 12:49 Jeż (sj) 12:49 to daj mi obrazek u boku ekranyu 12:49 (derp) 12:49 plosie 12:49 (Jeff) Idź spać kochanie (sj) 12:50 nie ma jeffa (sj) 12:50 gdzie jeff 12:50 Kostka 12:50 (Ogw) 12:50 jest (jeff) 12:50 pod tobą 12:50 co krzych? 12:50 12:50 ja go nie widzę 12:50 JJ! 12:50 bo zawsze zło zaczyna się ode mnie 12:50 bo ty masz zeza 12:50 a potem wszystkich 12:50 Pacz Kostka Wątek:41403 12:51 I oni robio z czatu telenowele 12:51 no 12:51 Wątek:47664 i to jeszcze 12:51 lubie telenowele 12:51 Zwłaszcza Chińskie 12:51 XD 12:51 TAK JAK TY 12:51 xd 12:52 Krzych no weź ustaw mi tą muzyke 12:52 Jaką? 12:52 lel 12:52 Wait 12:52 Biznes 12:52 gra na moim profilu 12:52 ale się nie powtarza 12:52 ! 12:52 A to znów ode mnie się zaczęło nikt nie chciał słuchać (sj) 12:53 Bowser 12:53 śmierdzisz 12:53 XD 12:53 że ED robiła komunę (sj) 12:53 * BowserXL myję się 12:53 (ic) 12:53 lama 12:53 Bowser 12:53 Lama Bowser xD 12:53 wyskakuj z tego szamba 12:53 ! 12:53 XD 12:54 ;_; 12:54 Wczoraj grałem W jakąś tam grę podobną do Mortal Combat (Tylko, że z superbohaterami) I grałem Cage czy tam tego z Dead Poola 12:55 DizzY by się ucieszył 12:55 Wątek:47919 12:55 Przecie Painto is gut 12:57 a ED nadal robi komunę (sj) chyba 12:57 Usłyszalem deadpool (derp) 12:57 Tak 12:58 gdzie? 12:58 Na górze 12:58 Loki 12:58 Yo 12:58 * DizzY paczy na niebo 12:58 Cube powrócił 12:58 dobry 12:58 Nie ma 12:59 Krzych widxe, że lubisz Marvela 12:59 Trochę 12:59 Krzych znasz Deadpoola? 12:59 Tag 12:59 (derp) 12:59 to jakie on ma moce? 12:59 Kiedyś Na Disney XD na Niesamowitym Spider Manie walczył z Spider Manem xD 01:00 to była lipa 01:00 Ja nie paczyłem bo z wami gadałem xd 01:00 Zagraj w grę pt Deadpool 01:00 ona jest o deadpoolu 01:00 ja spadam na imprezke 01:00 W domu 01:00 Jeszt ED 01:01 Cube przyszedł, powrócił 01:01 Bot Kostki 01:01 już tu był niedawn 01:01 o 01:01 :O 01:01 Ale teraz Powrócił 01:01 dobry 01:01 Nom 01:01 A wczoraj był emocjonalny mecz 01:01 Kto oglądał? 01:01 Pedek siema 01:01 Cześć modad 01:01 Dzieci Neo - oto sytuacja na wiki 01:02 masz skype ;_;? 01:02 nope 01:02 fak ale walą te pioruny 01:02 Luzerka, Jesteś wezwana do śadu 01:02 pedator !!!!!!!!!!1 01:02 sądu* 01:02 weź no ściągnij 01:02 czo? 01:02 Ciebie jeszcze nie ma ?!!!! -_- 01:02 co? 01:02 ale o co Ci chodzi ;_;? 01:02 Loki na twoim awatarze jest Eric Drawen (czy jak mu tam) z Kruka? 01:02 Na tm czacie są moje urodziny: 01:02 TO MOJA PASTA I NIE MASZ PRAW 01:02 http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 01:02 AUTORSKICH 01:02 no wiem 01:02 aha 01:02 fajnie 01:02 ZA co ? 01:03 http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wik/_LOL 01:03 WCHODZISZ NA CZAT ŻEBY ZAPROSIĆ NA CZAT ŻEBY LUDZIE POSZLI 01:03 tag 01:03 kongrat 01:03 caps 01:03 z 01:03 ikr 01:03 LOL 01:03 no 01:03 a czat znowu szaleje, jak za dawnych czasów... 01:03 tak 01:03 jeszcze 3 dni temu tu dzicz była 01:04 Bo Cube wrócił, jest impreza (all!) 01:04 panie jaka dzicz? 01:04 True story 01:04 taka sama 01:04 Yo Cube 01:04 whaaat 01:04 już bym wolał, jak tam ktoś kiedyś napisał, żeby na miesiąc wyłączyć czat i włączyć go ponownie, żeby było lepiej, jak to było w 09.2013-12.2013 01:04 przestań dawać głupie linki, ok? 01:05 cube: ja, dzisiaj 01:05 (huehue) 01:05 Cube, lepiej nie 01:05 Właśnie 01:05 czemu krzych? 01:05 Bo jak inaczej się kontaktować? D: 01:05 ... tablica? 01:05 tablica 01:05 to dobry pomysł 01:05 Czekasz 10 minut na odp 01:05 cube: moja propozycja miała na celu głównie usprawnienie edycji 01:05 sytuacja by się ustabilizowała 01:05 Loki masz na awatarze Erica z Kruka? 01:05 yay, mój pomysł jest dobry 01:05 yay 01:06 radujmy się 01:06 cieszmy się 01:06 :( 01:06 smućmy się 01:06 nie 01:06 Luzerka tak to Eric Draven 01:06 :) 01:06 Ale czo ja będę robić jak czat wyłączą? '_' 01:06 Też ma loki XD 01:06 uwilbiam tego bohatera 01:06 a czat się bugnął i ciągle myśli, że moje drugie konto flormon nadal jest na czacie, a od tamtego czasu nie ma okna czatu zalogowanego na flormonie 01:06 Właśnie 01:07 Luzerka cieszę się :D 01:07 Seduce me 01:07 Polać jej :) 01:07 ja ładnie wyjaśniłem w miejscu, w którym napisałem 2014 07 31